


Winter's beginnings

by Princessleia9977



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Military, Nazis, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Red Skull - Freeform, Super Soldier Serum, Torture, World War II, Zola's evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessleia9977/pseuds/Princessleia9977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short prequel to my other work Project: Little Winter chronicling  Zola's work into recreating the super-soldier serum with Bucky as his test subject. Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my other story Project: Little Winter but can be read as a stand alone.

Azzanno, Italy  
1943

 

Zola sighed as he stared down at his dead test subject. He was such a promising young man and he had had such high hopes for him, but it seemed as though his intuitions were wrong.

“What was cause of death?” asked Schmidt as he stared down at the dead POW, his arms crossed behind his back.  
“I will have to perform an autopsy to know for sure, but I believe it was due to organ failure,” said Zola coming to stand next to Schmidt, “his body could not handle the form of the serum.”

“That is a shame,” said Schmidt as he turned to face the Swiss man, “and I presume you will want another test subject?”  
“I believe that will be necessary.”

“We just captured an entire division,” said Schmidt, “so there will be many for you to choose from.”  
“Thank you, Herr Schmidt,” said Zola as he watched the young Corporals body being wheeled out of the room.  
“Do not thank me, dear Doctor,” said the other man pointedly, “it will be me thanking you once you have given me what I desire.”  
“Of course,” said Zola politely as the man retreated out of the room.

Once the Red Skull had left his laboratory, Zola and his assistants got to work cleaning it down and preparing it for the next test subject that would be chosen. Schmidt was giving him pick over any of the young men that they had captured, and he was determined to pick the best candidate.

Once the room and equipment was sterilized, Zola made his way down the holding cells with his guards to choose his next subject.

The cell blocks were cold and damp and smelled foul as he walked through it, just the perfect place to catch a cold or fever which would interfere with his studies. But it was unlikely that the men being held there were not already sick since they had just been captured not a day ago and should be in good health.

He searched through the different cells, looking for a young and healthy test subject but he could not seem to find the right one that matched the description that he needed. He was looking for a specific height to weight ratio, but couldn’t seem to find it.

“Is this all the 107th has to offer us?” asked Zola to the head guard.  
“This is only a few of them, we had to separate them into different cell blocks.”  
“Take me to the other one,” said Zola as he started to walk out. He was almost out the door when he spotted what seemed to be the perfect candidate.

The young man seemed healthy enough with the right height and weight ratio, so Zola halted his guards as he came to stand in front of the cell that contained about 5 men or so.

“You there,” he said motioning towards the Sergeant, “what is your name?”

The man didn’t answer as he glared at him through the bars of the cage, the other men in the cell circling him as if to protect him.  
Zola observed the other men in the cell as well, an African-American, an English man, an Asian, and a man wearing a ridiculous sort of concoction on his head.

“Why do ya want to know?” asked the man with the hat.  
“Just curious,” said Zola motioning towards the guards. The guards stepped forward with their guns raised and opened the cell doors, ready to take the young man by force if need be.  
“If you do not come with me Sergeant, I am afraid I cannot guarantee the safety of your fellow comrades here,” said Zola smiling.

“You’re not gonna touch him,” said the black man as they all formed a circle, as if to protect the Sergeant from him.  
If that was the case then they were just fools to try and stop him.

The guards rushed forward and quickly subdued the men with their guns and batons raised and the young Sergeant was roughly led out of the cell kicking and yelling.

“Sergeant,” hissed Zola as he watched the man vainly try to fight the guards, “If you do not cooperate, then I will have the rest of the men in there killed.”

At his words the Sergeant stopped fighting and went slack in the guard’s arms, surrendering himself for the safety of his friends.  
“A wise decision,” said Zola.

“Take him up to my lab, I will be with him soon,” said Zola as he watched them drag him out of the room.  
“You son of bitch,” came the yelling of the redheaded man, “If you lay a hand on him I swear to God I’ll kill ya.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that too much, considering you’ll probably be dead by the time I’m done with him,” said Zola smugly as he watched the man bang his hands on the metal bars and glared at him as he made his way out of the dank chilly cell block and back towards his lab where his brand new test subject would be waiting for him.

It was time to get back to work.


End file.
